louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Twiggley
|place=13/16 |challenges=3 |votesagainst=3 |days=12 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=10/18 |challenges2=2 |votesagainst2=5 |days2=24}} , also known as Louise, was a castaway on and , as well as a housemate who competed on . Louise began Survivor: The Diomedes with a strong spot on her original tribe, forming the social connections necessary to make it through the first phase of the game. However, after a tribe swap on Day 10, Louise was thrown into a 3-1 minority by original tribal lines. In spite of building strong connections to the original Zavtra members, Louise's tribe lost immunity and she saw herself voted off in 13th place. Louise returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu and quickly found herself in the minority on her original tribe. Her awareness of the situation and bonds to the other side, however, allowed her to flip members of the majority and start to eliminate the remnants. Unfortunately, her bold pre-merge approach caused her to form more enemies than allies, leaving her isolated come the merge. Despite reconnecting with old allies, an advantage play and strategic blunder caused Louise to be voted out 5-4-1 in 10th place. Survivor: The Diomedes Profile *'Name (Age):' *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' *'Personal Claim of Fame:' *'Inspiration in Life:' *'Hobbies:' *'Pet Peeves:' *'3 Words To Describe You:' *'If you could have 3 things on an island, what would they be and why?:' *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' *'Reason for being on Survivor:' *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor?:' Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Louise (21) *'Tribe Designation:' Supay *'Current Residence:' London, UK *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' I met kelly clarkson *'Pet Peeves:' People who r mean for no reason *'Favorite Past Moment:' When I got voted out by all men *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Matt herrod ������ *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Also matt for voting me out *'Why Did You Come Back?:' To show that women are better than men also to not get swap fucked Voting History Louvre Big Brother 3 Profile *'Name (Age): ' Louise 21 *'Current Residence: ' London U.K. *'Occupation: ' Lady of leisure *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself: '''Funny sometimes fragrant *'Favorite Activities?: Watching wrestling *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House: ' I hate talking to people *'''Types of people NOT to live with: Uh I guess bigots and racists and those who contribute to the capitalistic society we are trapped in *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?: ' I am the unexpected *'My life's motto is: ' Don’t shit where you eat *'Anything Else?:' Love u Player History Voting History Trivia *Louise originally applied for S1 before being recruited in The Diomedes. *Louise has the same placement for her original season in both Louvre Big Brother and Louvre Survivor, having placed 13th out of 16 contestants on both occasions. *Louise is the first castaway to be voted off as a direct result of an advantage being played, as the vote count changed when Benj stole Ally's vote in . Category:Castaways Category:Female Castaways Category:The Diomedes Castaways Category:Cegodnya Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 3 Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Supay